The Eagle Knight
by funnyface0313
Summary: There's a couple new knights in town... How will everyone react. rated T just incase.


**hey here is a new story for you guys hope you enjoy and comment on what you want me to do next.**

Saint Seiya : The Eagle knight

(EMI'S POV)

"Argh!" I shouted as I was knocked onto the ground by Natsuko my mentor.

"Emi, if you want to gain the bronze cloth of the Eagle you must learn how to control your elemental power." My mentor told me

"I know but..." I stopped myself before anything else came out of my mouth.

"but what?" Natsuko asked me

"What if Seiya doesn't remember me? He's the only one who has seen me without my mask. I don't want to kill him. Those two months I ran away he was the only one to show me compassion. Any one else who saw me I had my mask on and all they tried to do was beat me up and then Seiya came to my rescue he'd clean me up help me until one day. That one day changed every thing. After that day I never felt the same." I told Natsuko while tears ran down my face.

"Okay glad you got that out of your system now fight me." Natsuko told me

"FINE! Eagle wing attack!" I screamed as I punched Natsuko right in the stomach.

She held her stomach and pulled her eyes shut. I felt accomplished as I thought I had defeated her. Then she stood up and looked me dead in the eye. She came at me and punched me in the face.

I took it fine and roundhouse kicked her. She fell down with a thud.

"You are strong you have the Eagle cosmos. You have defeated me you have earned the Eagle cloth." Natsuko told me.

"Thank you now I must go back to Japan and see the princess." I told Natsuko.

"Yes go now, if you don't you will be in serious danger." My mentor told me as she got up.

"But what about you?" I asked Natsuko.

"I'll be fine but you, Kimi, Jazzy and Hatsune need to get out of here." Natsuko explained to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, now go!" She screamed in my face.

I was a little concerned. This wasn't like her to yell. She only speaks softly in a serious tone. I scrammed out of the temple and saw my peers training. I saw Hatsune meditating on the stairs, holding on to her cloth.

"Hatsune!" I yelled for her.

"Oh, hi, Emi! What'

s-" I interrupted her quickly.

"There is no time for basic conversation! Let's go, Hatsune."

"But, why?"

"I-I don't know. Natsuko told me to get us out of here." We started to run.

"Us?"

"You, me, Jazzy and Kimi."

"Oh god, Kimi? She's awful!"

"She's not that bad."

"Oh no, she's pretty horrible." Jazzy interrupted.

"Where did you come from, Jazzy?" Hatsune asked her.

"Just saw you guys running and I thought I'd join you."

I grabbed her hand, "Perfect."

We ran a little further (AUTHOR'S NOTE/ **wink)** until we reached Kimi who asked "What do you want?"

"We don't want we need." I said

"Fine, What do you need?" she asked like we shouldn't be talking to her.

"We need you to come with us." I said

"Why would I want to do that?"She asked again

"Because my mentor said that great danger is coming and we need to get out of here and quick!" I

shouted and was a little nervous on how she would react.

"Ok then..." she started "where would we be going!"

"Japan!" I quickly stated when suddenly I heard screams coming from my mentor. I froze 'was she going to alright?' I questioned my decision to leave her alone I knew I was strong enough to help her. Why didn't I stay. "We need to get out of here now!"

"But-" Jazzy started to say before I cut her off.

"I know we all have our cloths and all but silver saints are attacking we need to go to japan now if we want to live, ok?" I questioned with so many regrets In my heart.

"But I know I can beat them all up." Kimi said.

"You might but we cannot take that chance. We need to get out of here now." buy this time the silver saint were approaching us they were carrying my mentor Natsuko. I couldn't believe my eyes. She said something faintly but I couldn't make it out. They tossed her on the ground and tears were forming at corners of my eyes.

Suddenly she yelled "Go get out of here! Its not safe anymore! Run, don't look back!" she started to cry. All the other mentors left. Hatsune grabbed my arm and started dragging me. When I started to run I heard screams coming from Natsuko who was behind me. I decided not to look back and just run.


End file.
